The present invention relates to a connection arrangement to detachably connect two flexible tanks in aircraft.
It is a known practice to employ flexible tanks of an aircraft such as, for instance, helicopters. In particular, due to design-related space constraints, several small tanks that are connected to each other are often used instead of one large tank. Due to the tight space available, it is frequently difficult to install such a plurality of tanks. Moreover, it would be desirable, for example, in order to perform repair work, to be able to simply remove one or all of the tanks so as to better gain access to the repair sites in question or to have more space available for carrying out the repair.